SCP containment finally breached
by poketrooper
Summary: the old gang is back and finally the SCP site is breached, and jasmine is loose, now things are going to take a turn for the worst.


+SCP Containment Finally Breached.

Like in the last story I own nothing they are all property of their respected owners.

"Three months ago I came in contact with something that practically ruined my life, and to this day the facility staff still won't let me leave, I know they said they stopped all the problems but I fell myself losing more and more control everyday, I hide it from the guards, because returning to what I once was is my best chance of getting out of here." Jasmine

It was true what jasmine said, she has been cured of her properties for nearly three months, and still the SCP facility staff still wouldn't let her leave, they kept telling her they needed to run a few more months of research to make sure she wasn't still being affected SCP 1576's properties.

The real reason the staff was keeping Jasmine at the facility is that she couldn't be trusted not to tell everybody about the SCP foundation, and all the secrets it possesses, so they had to wait until they could wipe her memory, so she wouldn't remember any of it. What the guards, and staff didn't know is that the meds, the medics gave jasmine were designed for a short term solution, not a long term solution, so the properties she once had were starting to come back, and she was powerless to stop it.

Even though she caused much death and destruction on the base compound, the guards still liked her, and were always around to talk to her, they would tell stories, share thoughts, and sometimes take her around the base for a walk, or fresh air.

Same shit different day, Major alvarez was just starting to get ready to resume his jab a acting commander of the SCP site 456, as he just started to walk past the one of 7 windows in his office, he noticed a sheep wearing a multicolored wedding dress, riding a unicycle, playing a trumpet, and xylophone, while wearing a multicolored afro as well, going past the SCP site, and the Major's only reaction was, "Okay that is pretty weird."

Then just as he finished there was a loud crash outside his office door, which on the other side PVT Kveseth could be audibly heard yelling "OWWW", then you could also hear, PVT Carrol saying "it's a pull you idiot".

After being told the door was a pull open, the two SCP staff guards walked in, it also revealed that they were bringing the Major some coffee but PVT Kveseth was holding it and he spilled it all over himself when he ran into the door, so he went to change while PVT Carrol and Major Alvarez had a chat about what to do about Jasmine.

But at the same time all this was going on several of the guards, were about to play the biggest prank on Jasmine they had ever pulled in the history of the SCP foundation, they took SCP 199 from its containment chamber, and brought it down to the room that Jasmine was using, she was distracted so she didn't notice the guards opening the door to her room, and putting SCP 199 in there and leaving when she finally noticed it, it had already latched itself on to her.

She tried to shake it off but it didn't budge, it started to make a purr like sound, and she began to feel very happy, a little too happy, she started to laugh even harder, then SCP 199 started to cover the rest of her body up to her neck, then she started to laugh even harder to the point where it was hard to breath, she was actually starting to turn blue when the guards finally intervened and took SCP 199 back to its containment chamber.

Jasmine felt pretty happy after SCP 199 came to visit, the guards did apologize for letting the prank go a little to far, and nearly suffocating her to death, but that happiness was soon about to go, she started to feel a pain all across her body, but she didn't want to tell anybody and worry them, then she started to feel a slight pain in her teeth, the pain everywhere was starting to get so bad that she just lay one her bed crying and holding her head just wishing for the pain to stop, eventually she got back up and looked into a mirror, and saw that her once green eyes were starting to turn a light shade of grey, by this time she started to call for help, and tried to get to the guards to help her, because she could tell she was turning back into SCP 2000 once again.

The facility staff was on site pretty fast, and found Jasmine on the ground, obviously in need of help, when they tried to help it was already to late, she killed both guards, and injured the doctor with them before finally escaping the barrack area, and hid out in the rest of the facility.

The alarm sounded for an escapee, and in 3 minutes the entire site was under lock down for the first time in 3 months, Major Alvarez already knew who it was before the radio call came in detailing what escaped, and he sought to recapture her, and finally administer the last drug that would cure Jasmine of all the SCP properties that had been bestowed upon her.

But down under the facility it was a much different story, although no reports had come in, Jasmine of SCP 2000 had began to release more SCP's and they had a massive plan to finally get out of the facility, the only obstacle was the dome that covered the perimeter, but that would be dealt with at a later date, and when everyone was ready all the SCP's marched up to the surface area.

The SCP army was split into two teams Jasmine would be leading one, and her friend SCP 173 would be leading the other, they started to confront the guards, and it was an all out stale mate, no one could make any progress, and no one retreated, but then the SCP's blew out a section of a was that led to the outside world, but before any of the SCP's could get out of the area, they were greeted by military armored trucks, and APC's, and Abrams tank, about 40 to 100 apache helicopters, and row upon row of infantry with tungsten plated, and cored munitions for literally every weapon, and boys with riot shields.

Now it was settled, with the backup of the 14 marine battalion the troops started to storm the SCP facility, mobile foot troops confronted and captured several SCP's under the cover of the helicopters, and the Abrams tank, while the armored trucks, and riot shield troops proceeded to corner and capture the more dangerous of the SCP's, but then several troops did the deed that gave Jasmine the rage to finally escape the containment facility, they killed SCP 173.

SCP 173 didn't die so much as he blew up, he was just trying to get past a riot shield wall, to get out of the facility, and as soon as he dashed towards several troops with or without riot shields, they all fired, tungsten ammunition slammed into the surface of SCP 173 knocking large chunks of concrete off, but the rebar structure still allowed it to live on, until an apache helicopter spun up its Vulcan 40mm cannon, and fired, the tungsten shell slid straight through the rebar, making the "statue" fall to pieces, then finally with 2 hellfire missiles, SCP 173 exploded, and never got back up.

When the "statue" blew up the first person to speak was the apache pilot, and he said "that thing blew the fuck up!"

Jasmine witnessed all of it, and she was royally pissed, and sad, at the troops, and the fact that SCP 173 was now dead, she vowed revenge, on everyone she could get her hooves on, but she couldn't take on all the troops on the base, they would either kill her or worse, so she decided while the guards were distracted to fly as fast as she could out of the gap in the dome.

Her plan worked perfectly, she flew over head, and out the dome the guards noticed, but by the time they were able to give chase, she had already gotten away, and she was heading towards the nearest city to the SCP facility, Canterlot.

When the report came into Major Alvarezes office about where Jasmine was heading, he began to flip out, he knew if she started to cause trouble around the area, it would be traced back to the facility, and then the public would want answers as to why they were never informed about this, then an investigation would be launched, and there would be a very good possibility that everyone associated with the SCP foundation could be facing life in prison, or the death penalty, for everything they did.

The Major always hated the Canterlot elite, spoiled rich people/ponies, they always thought that they had a right to know even the most top secret of the human Division of the equestrian military, and they mean everything from the development of improved space craft and weapons, down to even the development of assault weapons and pistols, and if they weren't informed they would either wine or freak out, and claim treason against the equestrian government (even thought their leader, celestia knew of all the things the human Division of the equestrian military did, including the SCP project).

The only people who knew of the SCP project outside the government and the military was the police departments of all surrounding areas, so they knew to always be on alert for anything out of the ordinary, so the canterlot police dept ( the human Division of course) was on full alert for an escaped SCP.

When Jasmine arrived at the city limits, she found what seemed to be every police officer on duty, red blue, and white lights were flashing, sirens were blaring, and everywhere road blocks were inspection people and ponies alike.

Now she was really frustrated, she was out of the facility, but still people wouldn't stop looking for her, Jasmine was starting to consider what options she had left, when two policemen strolled up behind her, and ordered her to put her hooves in the air, instead she attacked the police officers, she snapped the neck of one, and the other put three tungsten .45 bullets into her right front leg, she backed off wounded, and immediately flew off, hoping to lose the police, she didn't.

When she started flying she thought the human police wouldn't be able to respond fast enough, but they did, when she turned her head to look behind her she saw a police helicopter trailing behind her, and the streets below were alight with police lights and sirens, she could see lines of standard black colored chevy impalas moving down the roads, and swat vans behind all of it, the entire city now knew she was here, and there seemed to be no way to escape the cops.

She continued flying for about 6 miles before shots started to ring out, Jasmine looked ahead to see a massive road block underneath her, and every cop started to fire their pistols, and assault weapons, she thought that they wouldn't be able to hit het, then a tungsten 7.62 rifle shell het her left wing, she started to go down, but when she hit the ground she made sure to land as far away from the barricade as possible.

Jasmine thought she had gotten away, but then a spot light shined down on her, and a voice from within the helicopter shouted to her," surrender now, officers are on the way and will use force, please give up now".

The pilot didn't lie to her, within seconds police sirens started to get louder, and the lights were getting brighter, she didn't have many more options left to turn to, other than her own family, she was less then 2 blocks from her own parents house, but even then it would be hard to get to, with this many cops on the ground and now the search light shining down on her, then she noticed a dark ally were the search light wouldn't be able to see her, and made a mad dash for it.

In the helicopter the pilot was yelling over the radio to the officers on the ground," Attention all units subject 2000 just ran down the ally way and is currently south bound on blue blood street, I cant get my search light on her so your on your own for a while, out!"

Jasmine was now less than 1 block from her parents house, and the pain from the gunshot wound was starting to get to her, she was now limping badly, and was slowing down, she hoped that no cars would be near, then a police car pulled in front of her, now she was mad, and pulled a grenade she stole out of her saddle bad pulled the pin and threw it, the car and its occupants exploded, and Jasmine went on, till she reached her parents house, she knocked on the door waited, and when it opened her mother was sure she was hallucinating.

Jasmines mom was told that she wouldn't be able to see her little girl for a much longer time, at first she was happy to see her, but then she started to notice more and more strange things about her, and started to confront her about it.

"Jasmine before you left you had your beautiful green eyes, but now why are they light grey?" asked her mother.

Jasmine started to back off, she forgot all about her most noticeable SCP properties, and now her own mother was starting to catch on to things.

There was one thing Jasmines mom was not, and one of them was stupid, even when Jasmine was younger, her mom could tell she was hiding secrets, or when she did something wrong, and she was usually kind about it, she still had a lime green color to her pelt, but her mane had obvious signs of grey, because of age, and stress.

Then jasmines mom, started to inquire further into the several gunshot wound scars on her, and the three fresh wounds made by .45 bullets, she tried to deny anything was wrong, but it was useless, her mom knew she was an escaped SCP and was still dangerous to everyone and everything.

"Jasmine", Her mom continued, "I know you don't want to go back to that awful place, but it is the only chance you have to live, if you don't the doctors told me you could be dead in 6 weeks. But if you don't turn yourself in, I'm sorry to say that I will turn you in to the authorities!"

To Jasmine it was like the end of everything, all her friends were going to make her go back to the facility, her own family, her mom and 4 brothers and sisters, were threatening to turn her in, and now the military, SCP division, and police dept, were all trying to make her go back to the SCP site.

It was now official, she had no body to turn to, and she was completely on her own, then she grew even more scared when she heard her mother lock the door to the house, and phone the police, and Major Alvarez, about Jasmines location, before she could say anything Jasmines 21 year old sister told her, "It's just for your own good, to make sure you live, I'm sure you'll understand."

Unfortunately Jasmine didn't understand, and instead of waiting for the cops, and others to arrive, she broke down the door, and tried to make a mad dash for somewhere other than the capitol, but it was way to late to do so, when she broke the door down, and ran outside, there were police cars, and armored vans waiting outside, with over 60 police officers, and swat team.

She was ready for a fight when several white impalas and armored vans pulled up, and several black and white uniformed troops stepped out, at first she thought they were a police group for hire, then the single flashing blue light on one of the cars illuminated some writing on the car itself and one of the vans, then she recognized the sirens they were German pneumatic two tone sirens, they were used now almost exclusively by the SCP foundation, as were the blue lights.

Now she was completely scared out of her mind, there was almost no way out of this situation, the SCP Foundation was now starting to surround the area, and no one was going to help her out of this, she felt betrayed, by her own mother and family, her friends in the police dept, and also her friends in the SCP Foundation.

At the same time she could hear her mother pleading with her to just give up and go with them, of course jasmine wasn't about to go with them, she thought they were just going to euthanize her, for everything that she did,(of course the thought of them trying to help her never crossed her mind).

When she finally came back to her senses 2 SCP foundation Agents were walking towards her, she was instantly ready for a fight, as were the troopers, when she tried to pounce, the guards opened fire, she dodged the shells, and killed both of the troops, then the other troopers began to fire, she tried to dodge them all, but one hit, then she realized that they weren't bullets, but tranquilizer darts, then she realized they were trying to sedate her, to make her go back to the facility, and of course that wasn't going to happen, it took all of her will power to fly, but she took off like a bat outta hell, but Jasmine forgot to take into account that the helicopter from earlier was still in the air, and it took off after her, now instead of feeling very tired, she started to become very afraid, the cops were on the ground and air, and now the SCP facility staff was starting catch up with her, she was now starting to run out of options, her last option was to go into the forest to hide from them, but that never happened, instead she felt 3 darts hit her, and she crashed to the ground in a heap, the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was the sight of several SCP cars with there sirens and lights on, and s\her being put into the back of an SCP ambulance, with a guard saying "SCP 2000 is now in custady, were enroute to the site now.

It seemed like years to Jasmine, but it was really only 2 hours, but she was carted right back the SCP site, and she was currently located in the intensive care unit, of the medical wing, the doctors had finally told her that now just injecting the drugs wasn't going to be enough, so they were going to operate, to help the drugs to work, and to repair any damage caused to her by police, military, or self inflicted from her escape, but she wasn't in very good condition following her escape, so the OR docs gave her a rough chance or 30% survivability, 0% if they didn't operate immediately.

To make a long story short, the surgery worked, and she didn't die, in fact she was in better health than she had ever been.

Jasmine was have a civilized conversation with the doctors, and her friends in the SCP site, when Major Alvarez stormed in and yelled to everyone, "DID YOU ALL FORGET THIS INCEDENT ALREADY, THE CANTERLOT ELITES ARE DEMANDING AN ANSWER AND I CANT GIVE'EM ONE."

Immediately the room went silent, everyone had forgotten about Jasmines escape to canterlot, and how the elite were so nosey in the human divisions work, and now they had no way to try and cover their trail, Jasmine in her former state, had stormed down the rich section of town, and awoken every single living thing on the streets, and they had no way to deny what happened several nights ago, and now the canterlot elite traced all of the events up to now back to this concealed location, and now they were all demanding answers.

"well we can't give'em the truth for the obvious reasons, so lets think of something that there small petty minds would believe, and trust me, they will believe almost everything". Said jasmine

"and I should know, I've protected their sorry flanks for years". Jasmine said again.

Then after several minutes of thinking and talking, everyone in the room got very evil smiles on their faces, they were going to give the fakest explanation of what happened, and get a guaranteed insurance policy that would keep the elite off their backs for the years to come.

When the Major and several troops, plus Jasmine came to the surface of the facility, they were greeted by several angry members, of the canterlot elite.

They started to demand they turn over all sensitive material of research, to letting the royal guard inspect every inc h of the SCP site, instead the Major gave the spoiled ponies, and people the funniest answer in the history of the SCP division. "what you witnessed last night was an after affect of when you all poked you noses into military business, when you all shut down that research center last year you all released biological weapons, that were capable of thinking and destroying large objects, we got it back under control though, but if you storm this area and let it go again, just think of what would happen to you when we wouldn't be here to stop it again, hell you might all be infected right now." Said Major Alvarez.

After the Major gave that speech the entire crowd went silent, then their emotions went from worried, to freaking out, and running back to town to the nearest hospital, after that speech the canterlot elite left all projects of the human military division, alone to do there work.

Now with jasmine also sworn to secrecy about the exact contents of the SCP site, she was also released a few days later, she was warmly received by her family, to this day the SCP division is still trying to figure out lifes mysteries, with help from now jasmine, a part time employee, to this day on a plaque everyone remembers the first time, an SCP escaped, recovered, and was declassified, all in under a few months.


End file.
